


Fifth Night, First Morning

by BuckinghamAlice



Series: If Only We Liked Each Other... [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark spends the night in Bruce's hotel room and in the morning they have breakfast together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Night, First Morning

Clark could hear Lois's voice perfectly in his head as he washed up in the shower in Bruce Wayne's hotel room. He was massaging a bit of the odd smelling hotel shampoo into his already wet curls and thinking how she'd tell him that if he knew he was going to be hooking up and staying the night, he should love himself enough to carry his own good shampoo. And he _had_ known he'd be hooking up with Bruce, but staying over hadn't been a part of the plan.

Normally Clark would come over, they'd fool around, possibly relax a while and then fuck again, and he'd take the walk of shame home in the middle of the night. They'd shared a shower once before, but they'd ended up having shower sex and Clark had left while his skin was still barely dry. But the night before, after they fooled around, Bruce had kissed him and pulled him close… and they had cuddled. And cuddling led to falling asleep together.

And falling asleep led to him with a head full of hotel shampoo suds, wondering whether he was supposed to sneak away with Bruce still asleep, or if he should say goodbye first. What was the protocol here?

Clark finished rinsing up, and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a really plush towel around his waist, and then, with some embarrassment, he wrapped his t-shirt from the night before on his hair. This kept his curls from getting frizzy, he found… but he knew he'd look silly. Thank goodness Bruce was still asleep.

He went back into the room, expecting to find Bruce snoring away, but instead he was sitting up at the table, wearing a bathrobe and reading something on his iPad.

When Bruce looked up and saw Clark, a smile spread on his face. “Good morning. Don't tell me there was only one towel in that bathroom.”

Clark tilted his head curiously at that remark, but then remembered the t-shirt on his hair. He blushed, and then stammered out his pitiful explanation. “I, um… well, the t-shirt is better for my hair. Because it's kind of curly. Especially when wet.”

“For frizziness, right?” Bruce asked. “I've read that.”

Clark blushed and pulled the shirt off of his hair. “Yeah… I'm sure it looks ridiculous though.”

“It's pretty cute, actually,” Bruce replied.

Clark blushed even more. “Thank you. I still wouldn't have worn it if I had known you were awake...”

Bruce laughed casually. Then he stood up and strode over to the bed, which he must have made while Clark was showering. “It's fine. Come here though.” He patted the mattress. “I'll dry it for you. I ordered breakfast, by the way. I hope you can stay.”

Clark hesitated. It all sounded so tempting… but almost too good to be true. He still never quite knew what to expect with Bruce… and that was… exhilarating. And fun. And… he couldn't explain it, but he liked it. He really did. So he swallowed any skepticism or concerns for the moment and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, casting a casual little smile up at Bruce. Bruce then took the t-shirt from him and used it to gently tousle and dry Clark's hair.

“It's so fluffy,” Bruce commented. “And soft. How is it possibly soft while wet? Amazing.”

Clark laughed softly and looked up at Bruce. But Bruce was looking back down at him with a look that was so tender and sweet. Clark had slept with the man quite a few times now, but he hadn't seen anything like that on his face. Again he felt himself blush, and Bruce briefly smiled at him before giving him a soft, quick little kiss, right on the lips. When they parted, Bruce was the one blushing.

“Bruce,” Clark began. “I… I'd love to stay. For breakfast, I mean.”

Bruce smiled, but before he could reply, the doorbell rang. He got off the bed and went to answer the door, and Clark used a pillow to cover his bare chest as a bellhop wheeled a cart covered with multiple trays of food into the room.

After Bruce tipped the bellhop and closed the door behind them, he turned to Clark with a mischievous look on his face. “You're being modest _now_?”

Clark tossed the pillow at Bruce, who didn't bother ducking it. “That was a perfect stranger… they don't need to see my… chest area.”

Bruce laughed and lifted the lid on one of the trays of food. “I was a perfect stranger too when you slept with me the first time. There's another robe in the closet, by the way.”

Clark gasped. “I'm going to ignore that first comment… but I will say again that you should be thanking me. And of course you'd wait until now to tell me about the robe. Asshole.”

“Oh, stop it,” Bruce replied. “You'd laugh if it happened to anyone else. Now get the robe and come eat while it's still hot.”

Clark grabbed the robe – which wasn't provided by the hotel, he noticed… it was monogrammed B.W. – and put it on. He walked back to the table and sat down across from Bruce and said, “This is an awful lot of food. Though I guess you must have burned a lot of calories last night...”

“I did,” Bruce replied. “And I'm weak now.”

“Poor old man,” Clark shot back playfully. “I won't ask so much of you next time.”

Bruce looked shocked. “Yet I, somehow, am the asshole. Wow.”

“You are,” Clark maintained. He reached over to the plate in front of Bruce and took a piece of bacon. “So which of these plates is for me?”

“Well,” Bruce began. “I didn't know what you'd like, so I just ordered everything. Pancakes, waffles, french toast, fruit, a couple different omelettes, bacon, sausage, and biscuits and gravy. Pick your poison.”

Clark raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment before taking the french toast for himself. Bruce then nodded and helped himself to the southwestern omelette. He even slid the bacon over to Clark.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Clark asked. “And so cute.”

Bruce smiled innocently. “So you think I'm cute.”

“That's not what I said,” Clark replied.

“You just did, actually,” Bruce shot back. “You asked why I was being nice and cute.” He took a bite of his omelette and made a big show of enjoying it.

Clark shook his head. “You never answered my question.”

Bruce smiled. “Because I didn't agree to the interview.” Then, pausing for another bite, he added, “Really, eat your breakfast. They have great food here.”

Clark sighed and took a bite of his french toast. Bruce was right about the food… it was delicious. But Clark was slightly distracted. Why should Bruce all of a sudden want to eat with him? And why had they cuddled for the first time the night before? Why was it that the more time he spent with Bruce Wayne the more unanswered questions he had?

“I'm glad you stayed over,” Bruce suddenly said.

Clark thought for a moment. “Me too. The last time I went home in the middle of the night, the little old lady next door saw me sneaking in and called me a love machine.”

“She's not wrong,” Bruce replied.

Clark grinned. “I know she's not. But it's still embarrassing.”

Bruce shook his head and smiled, and Clark decided to see just how playful Bruce was really feeling. He stretched his leg out slightly under the small table and brushed his toes across Bruce's. He saw Bruce pause slightly, but as he didn't pull away, Clark then ran his foot up Bruce's leg. Bruce went back to eating, but Clark felt Bruce's toes sweep their way across the top of his own foot. They were playing footsie!

They kept it up for a while longer, but eventually they finished eating. Clark glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw how close it was to when he needed to be at work.

“You have to leave?” Bruce asked, perceptive man he was.

Clark nodded. “Work. Too bad we couldn't do this on a weekend.”

Bruce sighed softly. “Come here, Kent.”

Clark stood up, but felt a slight nervous tension grip him. Had he gone too far by saying they should have a weekend together? Probably... that was the kind of thing you did with someone you dated, and they weren't dating. But Bruce patted his lap, looking rather expectant, and Clark took the cue and sat on him. It seemed a good sign. If Bruce wanted this, he couldn't be _too_ weirded out by that off-hand comment.

Bruce puts his arms around Clark's waist, and Clark again followed his lead and put his arms around Bruce's neck. Bruce nuzzled him and kissed his cheek, and Clark's heart rate went up.

“I don't want to see you in a month,” Bruce whispered.

Clark really felt his heart speed up now. His eyebrows knit together, and he had to fight the urge to ask why Bruce didn't want him. But he didn't want to show that that thought bothered him. “That's why all the fine treatment then? Butter me up before you let me down?”

Bruce's eyes widened. “No… shit. I fucked up. I meant that I didn't _only_ want to see you in a month. It just isn't soon enough.”

“Really?” Clark asked, relaxing slightly. “Is that really what you meant?”

Bruce nodded. “Really. Honestly, would I do all this if I didn't want to see you again?”

“I don't know,” Clark replied, shrugging. “But I'm glad you do.”

Bruce kissed him. “Good. Make it two weeks from now then. Now, you go ahead to work.”

Clark nodded, kissed Bruce's cheek, and got up. He gathered his clothes and got dressed again, thinking to himself how things seemed to be… changing between him and Bruce. He wasn't complaining, but he didn't quite understand. But he was pretty sure now that he'd have time to figure it out… and he was looking forward to it.

“Thanks for breakfast,” he said from the doorway as he left. He had a certain spring in his step as he left the hotel and thought about how he'd see Bruce again in half the time he usually did. He was a little late for work that morning… but he didn't really care. It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome art of this fic [here](http://p0werbottomsuperman.tumblr.com/post/141322613525/for-bisexualclarkkents-super-cute-and-fluffy) by [p0werbottomsuperman](http://p0werbottomsuperman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
